


No One Has to Guess

by saekhwa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Queer Het, Smut, Unrequited, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard find a way to distract themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Has to Guess

**Author's Note:**

> The gist: [Moriavis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts) and I made a deal to write porn for the [Porn Battle Prompt Stack on Dreamwidth](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/). She asked for friends with benefits Leonard/Sara with some side pining for Barry and Kendra, respectively. So here's some porn with a side of unrequited feelings.
> 
> Also, a millionty thanks to her as always for beta'ing.

Sara walks down the corridor and sees Leonard tucked into the corner, perched atop the random crates that are scattered throughout Waverider. What purpose they serve, only Rip seems to know. So she doesn't expect to see Leonard, but she isn't surprised either.

When he spares her a glance, a quick look in her direction and then away again, she slows her steps. His body language is closed, his arms wrapped around himself, head turned to stare down the hall with narrowed eyes, face tight. 

Sara recognizes the longing in his eyes, even for someone as shuttered as Leonard Snart. "Thinking about your fella?" she asks. 

"Thinking about your nurse?" He looks at her and smirks as he adds, "Or has someone else caught your eye?" His gaze travels to the bruise high on her arm, dark purple and inconspicuous on its own, but Sara knows what Leonard's really saying behind his slim smile and his sharp blue eyes. 

And it's easy to take a step forward, toward him, not thinking about how it's a step farther from Kendra. "Looks like we both can use a distraction."

"A fight to get the blood running?" Leonard's face screws up as he pauses, but then he shakes his head. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll pass."

"C'mon, Len"—And Sara notices the way his right hand tightens, briefly, around his left arm, even as he turns slowly to look at her again—"there's more than one way to get our blood running."

Leonard stares at her for a good six seconds, and then he unfolds from his perch, arms first so he can grip the edge of the crate and push himself up. Sara waits, ready to shrug it all off, but Leonard motions with his hand, a "lead the way" gesture. So she pivots on her heels and heads to her room, where it's nice, quiet, and bare. One of the benefits of returning from the dead is how much bullshit you shed when you come back. 

Inviting Leonard here, though. Well, it only takes glancing over her shoulder at him to know that this is a convenient arrangement. When she shuts the door, they don't crash together. The room is as chilled as Leonard's stare as he watches her watching him. Neither of them talks as they undress, methodically, shedding each layer with a deliberate, paced caution. They both set their clothes down within easy reach. Neither of them lingers too long on the scars that cover both of their bodies, either, but they can see the spaces where they've both been carved out. 

"So," Sara says, taking a step toward him, "are you cool with kissing?"

Leonard's mouth twitches into a smile when she says 'cool.' Rather than answer, he steps forward, and both of them reach out at the same time, grasping each other's hands, their fingers finding the spaces in between, rough skin against rough, scarred skin. Leonard raises his free hand to her cheek, oddly gentle as he cups it. They meet halfway in a kiss, both of them relaxing when their lips meet. Sara can feel it in the way their twined hands fall lower. 

Then Leonard bites her bottom lip, and Sara softly laughs. "Thought you didn't want to fight?"

"Don't," he says, and slides his hand down to her breast, stroking her nipple with his calloused thumb. "Guess you've never heard of foreplay."

Sara laughs again, and the sound of it, letting it go like this, eases some of the natural tension she carries in her chest and shoulders. "Foreplay, huh?"

Leonard's always quick with his quips, so Sara cheats and closes her hand around his dick, squeezing it tightly enough to make his hips jerk. They smirk at each other, and then Leonard leans in for another kiss as he trails his hand even lower. He strokes her curls, and it actually makes her shiver when all he does is caress her mound. When he dips his fingers between the folds of her cunt, she's wet. 

What he doesn't know, what he won't ever know, is that she was wet when she walked down the corridor. She's wet after every fight, the bloodlust ramping up her adrenaline, her pulse, and these sparring sessions with Kendra—

Sara drops her hand to Leonard's wrist and shoves his hand more firmly against her cunt, grinding on his fingers when he bites her bottom lip again, the sting of his teeth making her heart jump. 

Her bed is three steps back, and she takes them. At the last minute, she tightens her hands on Leonard's shoulders and spins them around. Leonard resists just that brief moment before he sits, dragging her down on top of him. 

This time, Sara bites him, sucking on his bottom lip and rolling her hips, smiling when she feels his hard dick twitch against her stomach. She drops a hand to it and squeezes, expects Leonard to make another pun about foreplay and how fast she's moving. Sara even draws back to meet his eyes, waiting for it. He stares back, and she breaks eye contact, because he thrusts two fingers into her, and she has to shut her eyes, has to moan as she hitches up to sink back down onto his fingers again. 

Leonard's so damn perceptive. This is exactly the distraction Sara wanted, and there's no mistaking who's fucking her when she tightens her fingers around Leonard's shoulder, feels the rough texture of a thick scar, knowing how it rises from the skin and sets in this particular pattern. 

Sara swivels her hips down, like squeezing down on Leonard's fingers is as easy as pushing away the thoughts buzzing in her head. This is good. Leonard moves hard and fast, but Sara knows they both want — need — more. 

Leonard's smirk confirms it when she reaches under her pillow for the condom, ripping it open. He takes it from her, though, and rolls it down his erection. What she doesn't expect is for him to settle his hands on her hips, one fingertip at a time before he firms up his grip and stares at her with an arched eyebrow. 

With a nod, Sara grips the base of his dick and sinks down, all the while, the two of them never breaking eye contact, even when a slight shudder runs through Leonard. He keeps his eyes open, palms her ass, and squeezes hard. 

This time, they crash together, his teeth cutting her lip when he thrusts at the same time that she slams down. Their fucking is rough and fast, Leonard's grip a bruising weight on her hips as they both bury their moans in each other, tangling their arms around each other, pressing closer and closer until Leonard's fingers are tangled in the messy fall of Sara's hair, tugging just hard enough to make her scalp sting, and her blunt nails are dragging down his spine just hard enough to leave red lines. 

They're both fighting — each other, their orgasms, whatever else they're hiding from themselves and each other. It's all falling in, though, like time, like their unchangeable future. Sara throws her head back when Leonard squeezes a hand between them and his knuckle presses against her clit just hard enough that it almost hurts. It's the hurting, the constant ache of hurting herself, others, living her life as a series of breaking blood vessels, that makes Sara come. 

She shudders, choking down her moan, her cunt pulsing around Leonard's dick. He grunts, once, and Sara opens her eyes a sliver to watch as he climaxes. For once, his eyes are completely closed, his face pulled tight. 

When he opens his eyes, they spend several seconds catching their breaths, staring at each other. Leonard's the first to move, running his fingers through her hair, sliding his fingertips down her back. 

"Sufficiently distracted?" he asks, smirking.

Sara answers with a lazy hum and nods as she loops her arms around his neck. She parts her lips to ask, _How about you?_ But searches his face instead as she strokes his head, the silver strands still short enough to prickle against her palm. Leonard's eyes never stray from hers, but they both know they're not here for each other. 

When Sara leans in, Leonard tilts his head up, and the kiss they share is a soft, quiet thank you of its own.


End file.
